


Sleep and cuddles

by Yougaythen



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: Just the sleepy cuddles that could have happened when Callum came home with a headache, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen
Summary: When Callum returns with a headache Ben offers up cuddles and allows Callum to fall asleep on him.
Relationships: Ballum - Relationship
Kudos: 40





	Sleep and cuddles

“How was work” he questions as soon as Callum comes in, “I’ve got a banging headache I need to go have a lay down“ he returns and immediately Ben can tell something is off with him “Well I could come with you” offering up, he doesn’t know why he bothers because he knows Callums answer by the look on his face “No Ben alright I’m not in the mood” and Ben’s face drops too, he can’t bare to let him go alone, and maybe he needs some alone time but this is something else, something playing on his mind and Ben can tell that from anywhere especially with him. 

“Please” Ben begs, taking a hold of Callums hand as they stand against the stairs “let me get you some meds and a drink, forget all the days plans and we can just lay in bed together for as long as you need. You can take a nap if you want to and I’ll stay with you” he continued holding out hope that Callum would agree yet he just pulled his hand from within Ben’s and headed up the stairs alone. 

Ben knew he had to give him at least a few minutes alone heading back to the kitchen pulling a glass from the cupboard and letting the tap run cold before filling it up adding some of his favourite juice into it and leaving it to take some tablets from the top cupboard where they stored them away from Lexi, taking out a strip and picking up the glass he headed for the stairs. Taking Callums jacket from the bottom of the stairs and hanging on the peg, he knew Phil would complain otherwise, he noticed the weight of it pulling out Callums phone and placing it into his own pocket and grabbing the glass and meds he headed up the stairs. 

Pushing open the bedroom door he was met with Callum led out on the bed, not in the clothes he came home in But a top Ben recognised as his own and a pair of tracksuit trousers, a part of the duvet bundled up in his hands by his face and what Ben can only call quiet sobs and he’s certain there are tears but not close enough to look. 

He heads round to his own side of the bed emptying his hands and lightly placing one against Callums shoulder as he sits down his weight dipping the material making Callum open his eyes “hey it’s only me” he assures “I brought you a drink and some meds” he says encouraging Callum to sit up a little offering out the packet to place them into his hand and then giving him the glass his hands shaking as he holds it up to his mouth to take a drink “let me” Ben takes it from his hands to put it back on the side, moving to sit with his head against the headboard allowing his hands to rest in Callums hair, “is this okay” he checks knowing that if Callum didn’t want him to he would move, he nods barely enough be a massive effort but enough Ben knows he can keep it there. 

He watched as Callum closed his eyes shut “can you close them”   
He pointed towards the curtains at the bottom of the bed Ben getting up to close the low autumn morning sun out of their room, pulling the duvet up and over him to take the chill away. 

“You should take a nap” Ben says as Callum places his head against his chest listening to the gentle thump of his heartbeat calming his head. “Here” he gestures to Ben’s chest “of course” Ben smiles not that Callum can see as his eyes close and he lets himself fall asleep his sleepy state being one of Ben’s favourites, his hand still tangled in Callums hair was the perfect way for him to fall asleep. 

He stayed like that for as long as Ben could count, it must have been hours yet clearly Callum needed it, it was only when Callum shifted around taking his head off Ben’s chest falling onto the softness of his own pillow that allowed Ben to move up, taking his own phone out and playing around on it knowing he wanted to stay with him for as long as possible. 

Callum slept for another few hours, to Ben who was sat waiting for him, sitting up slightly and rubbing his eyes “what’s the time” he questions sleep evident in his voice “about four” Ben replies “it’s that late, why did you let me sleep so long” his face awash with confusion “I thought you needed it” he places a kiss to his head “Lola’s not going out now so lex isn’t coming over” he smiles “oh” his face drops “you want me to order something in for dinner” “okay” Ben gets up leaving to go find his card to pay after they had chosen their meals. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon into night led on the sofa, Callum choosing for them to watch a film and then some evening tv, cuddled together and Ben loved it. As much as he hated Callum being sad he loved him sleeping in peace, having a cozy afternoon together where it was just them. Just them in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just put together in a couple hours because I needed some sleepy cuddles. As always kudos are appreciated.


End file.
